Shudderpeak
Shudderpeak, the "city evershining," rests in Crater Valley, surrounded by the tallest peaks of the Tremor Mountain Range. Shudderpeak is the most populated city in the Highlands and is the third most populated city in all of Splendoria, after Civica and Timberglade, and before Heartswallow and Marina. Background The city now known as Shudderpeak was once an archdukedom called Brackenbreeze, so-named for the family of the historic Archduke Andrs Dunbur Brackenbreeze IV. Brackenbreeze IV's lineage ruled the archdukedom for seven generations until the family's demise under Archduke Pheston Womaar Caliga Brackenbreeze, the First and Only. Archduke Pheston Brackenbreeze was a cruel and sadistic ruler. He inherited the throne at a young age after the tragic death of his father and untimely death of his older brother. During his reign, Pheston treated his people with great hostility, he taxed the people to utter starvation, commandeered the peasants' resources, and instituted hateful policies targeting the archdukedom's most vulnerable populations. Pheston the First and Only was convinced to such an extent that a great fortune was buried deep within the Tremor Mountains, he conscripted all able-bodied men to mine and quarry Shudder Mountain. Long-held fury began to flare following the devastating uplift of Shudder Mountain, resulting in the subterranean entrapment and death (by oxygen depravation, dehydration, and starvation) of twenty-nine young miners. Historic accounts recall that nearly the entire town worked day and night for five days and four nights to unearth the miners. Unfortunately, the rescuers failed to reach the trapped miners in time. On the night after the miners' bodies were recovered, a night known as the "Uplift's Downfall," the people of Brackenbreeze, led by the townswomen widowed from the Shudder Mountain uplift, took to the streets to riot against the cruel treatment of their fellow brothers, husbands, and sons. The townspeople rounded up the members of the noble families, namely the Brackenbreezes, and led them to the newly formed peak atop Shudder Mountain and forced them over the edge, and so ended the nobility, and with it, the archdukedom of Brackenbreeze. Soon after the Uplift's Downfall, the people of post-Brackenbreeze decided to form a government without nobility. Decisions were made by a democratically elected Council of Tremorian Elders. This republican system of governance persists today. Though the official demonym for one of Shudderpeak is "Shudderlander," citizens of Shudderpeak are more commonly known as "Tremorians," named after the mountain range near-which the city is located. Tremorians are known the world over to be a stubborn yet open-minded, generous, and intellectual people. Education After Queen Tyressa forbade the academic teachings of "improper topics," scholars flocked to Shudderpeak as a refuge as no noble family was present in Shudderpeak to carry out her orders. It wasn't long after this that glorious universities and world-class institutions of knowledge began to spring up all across the city-state. Notable Institutions * Brym University * Protemn Pirf University * Gnyward Glem University Geography Climate Government Shudderpeak's system of government is distinguishable from others found across Splendoria in that it employs a democratic republic with powers divided amongst various pillars. At its core, the Tremorian Government functions upon the presumption that decisions made collectively yield the best results. The Zenith presides over the executive pillar in the Paradigm, while the Summit convenes as the legislative pillar in the Paramount, and the Apex conducts the adjudicative pillar in the Paragon. The Executive Pillar * The Zenith ** The Governor of the Zenith Zedgr Sylas (Conditionalist Party) *** The Executor Minister Wilda Jephcot (Absolutarian Front) *** The Ambassador Minister Aufidia (Forwardist Union) *** The Treasurer Minister Bosef (Conditionalist Party) *** The Commander Minister Davydus Malenchoq (Absolutarion Front) *** The Justiciar Minister Jaspr Stokes (Forwardist Union) *** The Inspector Minister Jaquenetta (Conditionalist Party) The Legislative Pillar * The Summit The Summit succeeded the Council of Tremorian Elders as Shudderpeak's elected legislative body after the Great Constitution of Shudderpeak ''replaced the original ''Shudderpeak Charter. Shudderpeak and the surrounding territories under its control are divided into 25 equipopulous constituencies or districts. These district boundaries are redrawn by a citizen task force every decade. The Adjudicative Pillar * The Apex ** Chieftain Sandre Brentburn (FU) ** Justice Leona Kress (CP) ** Justice Marc Winmoore (AF) ** Justice Newtyn Ber Top (FU) ** Justice Launcelot Buckdwarn (CP) ** Justice Charmaigne Wigram (EM) ** Justice Juna Smithford (FU) Justices of the Apex are appointed by the Zenith and confirmed or denied by the Summit. Justices serve on the Apex for life. Political Groups * The Egalitarian Movement (EM) ** Ideology: left-of-center ** Color: olive ** 21 ** Seats in Zenith: 1/5 ** Seats in Summit: 5*/25 ** Seats in Apex: 1/7 ** Influential Members: *** Prime Porro Xusana Xost *** Summit Leader Katharia Mobshaw *** Justice Charmaigne Wigram * The Forwardist Union (FU) ** Ideology: center-left ** Color: navy ** 41 ** Seats in Zenith: 2/5 ** Seats in Summit: 8/25 ** Seats in Apex: 3/7 ** Influential Members: *** Prime Prolocutor Jaspr Stokes *** Prime Praeteritum Mydus Maxweather *** Summit Leader Amycus Blairwhey *** Chieftain Sandre Brentburn *** Justice Newtyn Ber Top *** Justice Juna Smithford * The Conditionalist Party (CP) ** Ideology: center-right ** Color: beige ** 42 ** Seats in Zenith: 1/5 ** Seats in Summit: 8/25 ** Seats in Apex: 2/7 ** Influential Members: *** Prime Postea Zedgar Sylas *** Summit Leader Erl DeRomma *** Ranking Justice Leona Kress *** Justice Launcelot Buckdwarn * The Absolutarian Front (AF) ** Ideology: right-of-center ** Color: mocha ** 21 ** Seats in Zenith: 1/5 ** Seats in Summit: 4/25 ** Seats in Apex: 1/7 ** Influential Members: *** Prime Priorem Wilda Jephcote *** Summit Leader Johnyth Newconwynmont *** Justice Marc Winmoore The Shudderpeak Skyline Much like other cities in the Splendorian Highlands, Shudderpeak and its people feel uniquely connected to the sky. From the devastating destruction caused by the Hundred-Day Storm, a new city was born on top of the rubble of the old. An era of new leadership with a stunning vision emerged- an era dubbed the "Shining City Era." It was during this era that Shudderpeak declared itself a city for all of humanity to see. Three massive government buildings, unmatched in height, were built over the course of a decade; they share the title of tallest building in the world. Customs and Traditions Tremorians have no superiors and customarily neither bend nor kneel to nobles or those in positions of authority. When greeting and parting someone for the first time, Tremorians bow their heads, shake with both hands, and say "salis" or "salis to you." When greeting friends, acquaintances, colleagues, and familiar faces, Tremorians shake with their right hands and say "how do you do?" (to which the other simply responds "how do you do?" as it is considered impolite to take the time to actually answer how one is doing); when parting, the ritual is repeated with "cheers" or "cheers to you" substituting "how do you do?". Religion The Everyan Faith A large plurality of Tremorians identify as Everyan, with the overwhelming majority living in the Glory of the Storm, that is, worshipping the deity known as "Bronto, the Eternal." Subsequently, Bronto's Basilica, seated at the heart of Shudderpeak, serves as the mother church for the Glory of the Storm across all of Splendoria. Distantly, the second most worshipped Everyan denomination in Shudderpeak is that of the Grace of the Deep: "Mera, the Eternal." Bronto's Basilica is the "father church" of nine churches fulfilling the Glory of the Storm in Shudderpeak. The Hierophant of the Storm, Dovalbayne Yozr, is a powerful and influential resident and leader of Shudderpeak. He remains incredibly popular amongst Bronto worshippers across the city, the region, and all of Splendoria. Other Faiths The majority of Tremorians identify as something other than Everyan.